


Spring Magic

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disney fairies au, Fairies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Pixie Hollow AU, Spring themed, fairy Iwaizumi, fairy oikawa, use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: When they finish the entire tree, Oikawa hovers back and appraises their work.“They’re so beautiful, but their beauty is fleeting,” he says with a far-off expression. “In two weeks, they’ll succumb to the ebb and flow of the winds and fall off.”“But that’s what makes them so special,” Iwaizumi says. “The fact that they’re fleeting makes us appreciate them even more. We’re all just like them; we bloom, we fall, and we wither away.” Iwaizumi stares deep into Oikawa’s brown eyes, eyes that glow from within. “That’s why we try to make the most of it while they’re still flourishing.”***Or, garden-talent fairies, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, get ready to bring spring to the Mainland.





	Spring Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwapiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwapiee/gifts).



> Caru,  
> I'm not sure how familiar you are with the Tinkerbell movies, but this AU is the first thing I thought of when I read your assignment details. I hope you like reading this fic as much as I liked writing it! Thank you for inspiring me to write something so magical!  
> (I have taken some creative liberties with regards to the actual Disney fairies universe!)  
> Also, I wanna thank the mod of this exchange, Bubblysage, from the bottom of my heart! She made my first exchange a VERY enjoyable experience and I'm very grateful for that! <3

Oikawa’s in a bad mood and when he’s in a bad mood, it’s Iwaizumi who suffers.

Spring is only a few days away, and Oikawa is sulking off to the side instead of helping Iwaizumi like he should be. Iwaizumi watches the other garden-talent fairies working together with envy before turning to his best friend.

“It’s not that big a deal,” he assures Oikawa for the hundredth time. Oikawa’s juvenile behavior and the incessant heat are wearing his patience thin. “So, what if Kageyama’s talent token was brighter than yours when you first arrived?” He remembers Kageyama’s talent choosing ceremony from a few days ago as the miniature flower token representing the garden-talent glowed bright enough to blind as it chose Kageyama to be one of them. “ _It doesn’t mean anything._ ”

Oikawa glares from atop the yellow tulip he’s sitting on. “So, you do admit that that brat’s token glowed brighter than mine?”

Iwaizumi groans and pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Oikawa, I swear on the Pixie Hollow Tree if you don’t help me right now, I will go right to Minister Irihata and have him pair you up with Ushiwaka instead.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Just try me.”

Oikawa slides down the tulip stem, pout still plenty noticeable, but helps Iwaizumi nonetheless. Together they work like the tinker-talent fairies’ well-oiled machines. Sprinkling pixie dust over the moistened earth, Oikawa asks one of the light-talent fairies to shine sunlight on the spot and raises his hands to coax the shy seed out from under the ground, murmuring little encouragements like a mother to her chicks as they learn to fly.

Vibrant yellow honeysuckle flowers, one of Oikawa’s favorites and whose nectar Iwaizumi is trying to extract to store in the Pixie Dust Mill, stand tall and proud in seconds. 

Iwaizumi uses one of tinker-talent fairies’ handy inventions to easily draw out the liquid. He pushes the thin glass pipette into the base of the flower and squeezes the bulb. The nectar dribbles into the pipette until it’s full, and Iwaizumi transfers it into a jar. He takes a jar and only gives Oikawa a warning of “Heads up” before tossing it to him. Oikawa catches the jar effortlessly thanks to his quick reflexes.

“Drink some,” Iwaizumi says. “I know it’s your favorite.”

The first smile of the day graces Oikawa’s lips as he uncaps the jar and takes a long sip. Some of the nectar escapes the side of his mouth and trickles down to his chin, glistening in the sunlight. Iwaizumi’s eyes follow its path, mouth dry and tongue itching to lick away the trail, before he shakes his head and digs for a handkerchief in his pocket. He throws it at Oikawa.

“You drink like a toddler,” he mutters, getting back to work.

Oikawa wipes his mouth and chin with the cloth before sneaking up behind Iwaizumi to tuck it back into his pocket. “But it’s just so delicious,” Oikawa trills in Iwaizumi’s ear, causing the latter to almost drop the pipette he’s holding. “I always want to drink it as quickly as I can!”

Iwaizumi bats him away while rubbing his ear and willing his heart to stop hammering away in his chest.

“Ever heard of a thing called savoring your food?”

Oikawa waves the idea away like he’s shooing away a fly. “No time.”

“Oh, like we’re going anywhere for the next few hundred years?” Iwaizumi asks, sarcasm heavily lacing his tone.

“I live in the now, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa explains, using the annoying honorific he picked up from the humans during their first journey to the Mainland all those years ago. “And _right now_ , I wanted to drink the honeysuckle nectar as quickly as possible.”

“Well, since you’re done, stop dawdling and come over here and grow some more honeysuckles,” Iwaizumi snaps.

Once Oikawa gets back on task, they get their job done a lot sooner than their other garden-fairy friends.

As they’re getting ready to transport the jars of the nectar to the Mill, Iwaizumi spots Kageyama fighting with the light-talent fairy, Hinata.

Next to him, Oikawa squeals in delight when he, too, sees what’s going on. “If he continues to fight like with the other fairies, he’ll get isolated from everyone in no time, just like Kyoutani.”

“Your shitty personality never ceases to amaze me,” Iwaizumi says with a dark expression as he rolls up his sleeves to do some damage control. It’s technically Oikawa’s job, but he knows his best friend will only fan the flames.

It seems Kuroo has the same idea as he approaches his orange-haired mentee, too.

“Oi, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says once he’s close enough, and the younger fairy immediately stops yelling to regard Iwaizumi with a reverent look. “What’s going on. Why are you guys causing all this commotion?”

The scowl returns on Kageyama’s face as he throws a glare in Hinata’s direction, but the light-talent fairy doesn’t even flinch, instead returning the gesture with just as much fire. Iwaizumi is impressed.

“This dumbass keeps shining light into my eyes and blinding me!” Kageyama complains. “I’ve told him a hundred times to aim it at the ground instead, but he just doesn’t understand!”

Hinata’s face is red in anger, which is a funny contrast to his hair.

Kuroo holds him back as he speaks in an admonishing tone. “Now, now, there’s no need to call him a ‘dumbass’. Hinata said he didn’t do it on purpose. He’s still learning how to control the sun’s rays.”

“Yeah, I only arrived at Pixie Hollow a few days before you did, idiot!” Hinata defends himself further from behind Kuroo.

Iwaizumi sighs. “Kageyama, you need to be patient. And if you still can’t work with Hinata then you can have Minister Irihata assign you another light-talent fairy. There’s no reason to get so worked up over it. I’d hate it if Queen Yui didn’t allow you to make your first trip to the Mainland because she got complaints about your behavior.”

Kageyama hangs his head in shame.

“Please apologize to each other,” Iwaizumi says before turning to Kuroo. “I think you should work with Kageyama. As for Hinata, he’ll be fine with Watari. I’ll let Minister Irihata know.”

Kuroo nods once. “Thanks, Iwaizumi.”

After Kageyama and Hinata have apologized to each other, Iwaizumi goes back to Oikawa to transport the nectar.

“You just had to go and ruin the fun, didn’t you?” Oikawa huffs in annoyance. “It was getting to the good part, too! The shrimp was just about to deck Tobio-chan in the face!”

Iwaizumi feels the vein at his temple throb. “If you don’t help me with these jars right now, I’ll push you into the creek, and Akaashi still owes me a favor so he’ll help me in a heartbeat,” he threatens, knowing full well how much his best friend hates getting his wings wet.

Oikawa flies off, hands carrying a crate full of jars and nose turned high in disdain, all the while mumbling how Iwaizumi can’t even take a joke.

***

They work hard for the next few days until finally it’s the first day of spring. When Iwaizumi goes to pick Oikawa up at his home, so they can fly to the Pixie Dust Tree together, he notices that his best friend has decorated the periphery of his house with crocuses. The lavender flowers contrast nicely with the black-eyed Susan’s hanging in pots by his door but still complement the dangling wisterias overhead.

Iwaizumi knocks and for once, doesn’t have to wait long as Oikawa’s beaming face appears before him. How he looks so bright and awake, Iwaizumi will never know. He’s still trying to catch up on sleep from these last few days of intense work.

Sure, Iwaizumi likes spring, but Oikawa _loves_ it. He wonders if Oikawa even got any sleep last night in his excitement, but the lack of dark circles silence Iwaizumi’s suspicions.

“Ready to go?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa slings his banana leaf knapsack across his body. “I’ve been ready since last week! Let’s go!”

Their flight to the Tree is filled with Oikawa’s mindless chatter as Iwaizumi nods along, offering a hum of agreement here and there.

“Yahaba-chan told me that when he had to work with Ushiwaka once that all Ushiwaka did was talk about the laxative properties of plum skin,” Oikawa says, face contorting in disgust and disbelief. “Can you believe that?”

“I don’t understand that guy,” Iwaizumi says, shaking his head.

“I don’t think I want to,” Oikawa inputs, and Iwaizumi can’t argue with that.

When they arrive at the Pixie Dust Tree, lots of fairies are already lined up to receive their daily dose of pixie dust that aids in their flight. If the fairies are journeying to the Mainland today, Kozume, Yachi, and Futakuchi also provide them with a pouch full of the dust to be used on their way back home.

Iwaizumi spots Bokuto and Akaashi, lost in their own world as Bokuto tucks a stray lock of Akaashi’s dark hair behind his ear before whispering something that has Akaashi staring at his fairy-boyfriend with hearts in his eyes. Iwaizumi watches them with a stab of envy as he thinks back to the many times he’s wanted to do the same to Oikawa.

He feels an elbow in his side and snaps of out his reverie. Oikawa points at Kuroo, who’s currently towering over Yachi. Iwaizumi notices the spots of pink, high on both their cheeks.

“It’s so sad yet hilarious watching Tetsu-chan pine after Yacchan,” Oikawa observes. “Well, she’s no better.”

“How long do you think he’ll take before he asks her out?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I just hope it’s not anytime within the next two months,” Oikawa says. “The betting pool is pretty big, and I could lose a lot of money.”

Iwaizumi does a double take. “Wait, you guys are betting on when Kuroo will ask Yachi out?”

Oikawa nods with a grin.

“I want in on this, too,” Iwaizumi says.

“I’ll hook you up after we return from the Mainland,” Oikawa promises with a wink. Iwaizumi ignores the way his heart thumps whenever Oikawa does that.

As the line trudges forward, he asks, “How much time did you bet on?”

Oikawa gives him an unimpressed look. “I didn’t arrive at Pixie Hollow yesterday, Iwa-chan. There’s no way I’m telling you now since you wanna join in.”

 _Can’t say I didn’t try_ , Iwaizumi thinks as Oikawa switches the subject.

Soon, all the fairies have gotten their pixie dust, and they gather around for Queen Yui.

She arrives then, going from a single point of floating light to a shower of golden dust before their eyes. The display is so bright that some of the fairies shield their eyes. The only ones unaffected are the light-talent fairies, who are used to staring at the sun. Queen Yui’s large butterfly-like wings continues to rain down pixie dust as they flutter. Closely behind her are the Seasons’ Ministers: Irihata Nobuteru, the Minister of Spring; Ukai Keishin, the Minister of Summer; Nekomata Yasufumi, the Minister of Autumn; and, Washijo Tanji, the Minister of Winter.

Queen Yui gives everyone a smile that showcases her pearly white teeth. Despite looking so young, she is one of the oldest fairies in Pixie Hollow and possesses the gift of all the talents.

“Good morning, my fellow fairy friends!” she greets, voice melodious like wind chimes. “As you all know, today is a momentous day for it is finally spring! I know you all have worked very hard to prepare for this day, and I could not be more delighted. Although I have nothing against winter,” she gives Washijo a teasing side-eyed look, but the Minister of Winter stares resolutely forward, bushy eyebrows covering his entire eyelids and giving a menacing aura.

Queen Yui remains unfazed as she continues, “I am glad it is finally time for spring. Spring breathes new life into the world around us. It is a time of rebirth, and goodness knows the Mainland needs it right now! So, to all the Mainland fairies, go out there and do what you do best: transform the world and make it bloom! Inspire joy in humans as you do your job and always remember: let faith, trust, and pixie dust be your guide. Now, I won’t hold you back any longer. I know some of you are just waiting to flit off.” She gives Oikawa a knowing smile. “Just make sure to be careful, especially if you plan to turn into a human tonight.”

As soon as Queen Yui finishes speaking, Iwaizumi and Oikawa find Kuroo and Terushima. It’s tradition between the four fairies to race to the Mainland. So far, Terushima has always won, but only because he’s a fast-flying-talent fairy. It irks Iwaizumi that Oikawa and Kuroo have beaten him for the last two years. This time, though, he will get his revenge.

“Ready?” Oikawa asks, looking at the three of them. They all nod, already in their racing stance with focused eyes. “Go!”

It’s a blur from there. Unsurprisingly, Terushima whizzes ahead of them. Even amongst the fast-flying-talent fairies, he’s still one of the fastest, along with Shirofuku.

Iwaizumi grounds his teeth in frustration when he sees Oikawa and Kuroo pass him and wills his wings to go faster. The wind weaves between his hair and stings his eyes, but he keeps going. Soon, they’re going through the second star on the left and the chilly pre-dawn air makes Iwaizumi shiver. He knows he’s not the only one affected. All warm weather fairies must be feeling it, too.

Iwaizumi knows their race is almost ending when he spots the red and white Tokyo Tower. To finish, they must touch the tip of the tower. With the last bit of remaining energy, Iwaizumi shoots past Oikawa and Kuroo, feeling revitalized by their gasps of surprise as they, quite literally, eat his golden dust.

Terushima is first again, but Iwaizumi is happy to have beaten Oikawa and Kuroo. The former is third, and the latter, to his own chagrin, is last.

By the time they make it down to a grassy area near the tower, they can barely breathe. Terushima is only slightly winded as he gathers the cold dewdrops decorating the blades of grass into his water flask to drink. Kuroo collapses spread eagle on a dry patch of earth while Oikawa clutches his side and takes deep breathes through his nose. Iwaizumi ignores the urge to join Kuroo on the ground and focuses on getting his own ragged breathing under control.

Terushima hands him his water flask, and Iwaizumi gratefully takes a long swig. The chilled water burns as it goes down his throat but also chases away the sudden drowsiness that’s overcoming him.

“Nice flying there, Iwaizumi,” Terushima compliments with a grin. “I almost thought you’d come last again after seeing that start.”

“As if I’d let that happen,” Iwaizumi snorts, returning the flask.

Terushima gathers some more water and passes it to Oikawa. Kuroo is curled onto his side, eyes closed and breathing deep and even.

“Oi—” Iwaizumi begins, but Oikawa silences him. He shakes his head slowly with a devious smile on his face before hovering over Kuroo. He unclasps the flasks and upends its contents right onto Kuroo’s sleeping face.

Kuroo gasps in shock and shoots awake. His usually messy hair is now flattened to his face, curtaining his features as water drips down the dark strands.

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Terushima burst out laughing. Oikawa continues to chortle into Iwaizumi’s shoulder as Kuroo parts his wet hair and glares at the trio. He drags a hand down his face to wipe away the water and flicks his fingers in their direction. Stray water droplets spray Iwaizumi between the eyes.

“I hate you guys so much,” Kuroo grumbles.

“We love you, too, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa sing-songs.

Kuroo frowns. “Seriously, where is Bo? He’s the only one that appreciates me, I swear.”

“You know he’s going to come riding in fashionably late with his boyfriend,” Terushima says.

As soon as he says it, Iwaizumi sees a great horned owl in the distance. As it gets closer, he sees Bokuto and Akaashi sitting on its back with Bokuto hugging Akaashi close to shield him from the chill. Technically, he and Akaashi aren’t late; the four of them are just early. The couple spots them, and Bokuto waves before telling the owl to head in their direction.

“They’re so gross,” Kuroo says, words filled with jealousy rather than actual disgust.

Terushima claps him on the back in reassurance. “Don’t worry, man. Yacchan will soon fall for your charms.”

Kuroo blushes, but Oikawa quips, “What charms?” and barely evades Kuroo’s punch.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto exclaims, flying off the back of Bubo, his favorite owl-friend, and to his friends. Akaashi follows, albeit at a slower pace, and greets them all, too.

Bubo hoots in excitement, and Terushima hugs her beak, ruffling her feathers while making kissy noises and calling her his “sweetheart”. Bubo revels in the attention and nuzzles closer into his arms.

“Bro,” Bokuto says, trying to hold it together as he gives Kuroo a once-over, “what happened to your hair?”

“Why don’t you ask this jerk over here,” Kuroo huffs, jabbing his thumb at Oikawa, who only grins his trademark, bright-as-pixie-dust grin and gives a peace sign.

Bokuto’s body shakes has he laughs, and even Akaashi is snickering in his shoulder.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Kuroo whines, crossing his hands across his chest and pouting like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Sorry, sorry,” Bokuto wheezes as he catches his breath. “You just look hilarious right now!”

“Can we just get to work?” Kuroo hisses, combing his hair back with his fingers to get it to look semi-decent.

The first rays of the rising sun have Iwaizumi tingling with spring warmth. The air is heavier now, not as crisp as it was when they first entered the Mainland, and hugs Iwaizumi like an old friend. He glances at Oikawa and knows his best friend feels it, too, as he takes a deep breath. Garden-talent fairies are more sensitive during the first day of spring than other warm weather fairies.

As Iwaizumi works alongside his other fairy friends, he thinks back to his very first journey to the Mainland and what a mess he’d made despite preparing for the special day for many months. Oikawa had been there, too, and had guided Iwaizumi, helping him to understand what the flowers wanted. Oikawa was always a natural and had needed very little assistance from his mentors.   

When Iwaizumi had asked how Oikawa did it, he had simply shrugged and said, “Flowers are all different. Not all of them need the same thing. Once you understand that, it’s easier to draw them out.”

Iwaizumi still hadn’t understood at the time how Oikawa just _knew_ , but looking at his best friend right now, he understands why flowers sprout so easily for Oikawa: It’s because they want to be closer to him, because they want to feel his fingers stroke their petals and his soft voice to whisper sweet praise. Iwaizumi doesn’t blame them. He wants that, too.

He’s always thought that if Oikawa wasn’t a garden-talent fairy that he’d be a light-talent fairy instead. Oikawa just exudes a light so bright that it’s hard not to be lured in. But if one gets too close, it’s easy to get burned. Iwaizumi is already charred, and all he can do now is pretend he isn’t crumbling to ash.

“Hey, what’re you thinking so hard about?” Oikawa asks, sneaking up behind Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi’s heart jumps to his throat and his pulse races from the spike in adrenaline.

“Nothing."

Oikawa narrows his eyes and pulls Iwaizumi’s ear, causing the latter to growl in irritation. “Your ears always turn red when you lie.” 

Iwaizumi slaps his hand away. “Let go!”

Oikawa turns away in an act of petulance. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

What is Iwaizumi supposed to tell him? That he wants Oikawa to flirt with him? That he wants to be the sole object of Oikawa’s affections? That he wants to hold his hand as they fly through Springtime Orchard and kiss him under the glittering stars as the waves of the Never Sea lap at their feet? 

Iwaizumi would sooner lose his wings than ruin his friendship with Oikawa. 

“Stop sulking,” Iwaizumi says. “I’m entitled to keep my thoughts a secret if I want to. I don’t have to tell you everything. Now help me with these cherry blossoms.”

Oikawa helps, but he isn’t chatty like usual. The silence is stifling as the two work to make the cherry blossoms bloom. Iwaizumi can’t even enjoy watching his favorite flowers because the tension weighing down on his shoulders is impossible to ignore. 

When they finish the entire tree, Oikawa hovers back and appraises their work.

“They’re so beautiful, but their beauty is fleeting,” he says with a far-off expression. “In two weeks, they’ll succumb to the ebb and flow of the winds and fall off.”

“But that’s what makes them so special,” Iwaizumi says. “The fact that they’re fleeting makes us appreciate them even more. We’re all just like them; we bloom, we fall, and we wither away.” Iwaizumi stares deep into Oikawa’s brown eyes, eyes that glow from within. “That’s why we try to make the most of it while they’re still flourishing.”

Oikawa is silent for a moment before he asks, “Are you sick or something?” 

“What? No!”

“It’s just…you sounded so serious,” Oikawa explains, “with all that talk about ‘withering away’. I mean, I know I started it with the ‘fleeting’ comment, but I just meant that all our hard work will soon be for nothing. And yeah that sucks, but I don’t hate doing it because for the brief time that they bloom, they’re so pretty to look at. It makes up for it.”

Iwaizumi smiles at him, feeling the weight on his shoulders lessen. “Yeah, they are pretty to look at, aren’t they?” _But you’re prettier_ , he thinks.

Their day ends quicker than Iwaizumi expected it to, but they’ve gotten their work done. All of Tokyo is covered in pale pink blossoms. Iwaizumi and Oikawa watch the humans spread themselves beneath the trees to view the cherry blossoms in wonder.

When the sun sets, the city transforms into a glittering spectacle. Paper lanterns hang from branch to branch, and the petals of the blossoms turn luminous from their glow. The canal is Iwaizumi’s favorite. Cherry blossom trees line both sides of the canal and the water reflects the lanterns’ light to turn the world into a fantastical dream.

“Are you ready?” Iwaizumi asks Oikawa while they're hiding behind a thick cluster of blossoms.

Oikawa nods, eyes wide and sparkling golden as they take in all the colors.

They find an empty area behind a temple to transform. Kozume has given them a second pouch of dust, but this dust is different, special. This pixie dust is blue, and its only purpose is to turn fairies into humans for one day. Before Iwaizumi’s arrival, Queen Yui had worked relentlessly to develop such rare magic to prove it was possible and to give fairies a chance to interact with the humans. After all, there are no fairies without humans. 

They take the dust and shower it over themselves. Iwaizumi feels his wings meld into his back and his limbs stretch. The tops of his ears, too, become round to resemble a human’s. The transformation isn’t painful, but it does feel strange. Iwaizumi feels naked without his wings and still finds it hard to believe that humans function without them.

He’d been afraid of the idea of becoming a human until one year Oikawa had suggested it. Oikawa had always been interested in humans, and he had thought, what better way to observe them than by becoming one of them? It had taken a lot of coaxing on his part, and by then Iwaizumi was so fed up, he had given into his best friend’s wishes.

He had loved it. They both had.

Iwaizumi had learned there was really nothing to fear. Humans were oblivious and self-centered creatures, after all. They didn’t notice much around themselves unless it actually involved them. With Iwaizumi and Oikawa being as careful as they are, it was always easy to transform.

The one thing Iwaizumi dislikes, however, is the fact that Oikawa is taller. Even as a fairy, he’s taller than Iwaizumi, sure, but the difference is only emphasized more when they’re humans. Oikawa teases him relentlessly and to annoy him further, uses Iwaizumi as an arm rest.

When they’ve transformed, their fairy clothes grow with them. The magic in the blue pixie dust causes everything to grow proportionately to their size, including their belongings. They always bring a change of human clothes to blend in.

Iwaizumi’s face burns as they change, backs to each other for some form of privacy. More than once, the thought of glancing over his shoulder crosses his mind, but he squashes the idea before it spreads. The thing is, it’s already taken root, and from personal experience, Iwaizumi knows how difficult it is to remove roots that are so deeply embedded. The temptation is too strong, and he’s a weak fairy. He slowly looks behind him and sees the broad, naked expanse of Oikawa’s back. His mouth grows dry as his wide eyes take in the smooth skin and hard muscles. Then Oikawa begins undoing his trousers, and Iwaizumi quickly faces forward again when he sees the swell of his bare ass as Oikawa drags the material down. Iwaizumi’s entire body feels like an inferno. He shouldn’t have peeked because now that he’s gotten a taste, he wants more.

Years of practicing his self-restraint comes in use tonight when Iwaizumi finishes changing without looking back again until Oikawa is done, too.

When he sees his best friend, the breath leaves his lungs. Oikawa isn’t wearing jeans and a T-shirt like he normally does, but a traditional yukata with a pair of geta. The yukata is pale pink with gold-outlined, dark pink cherry blossoms embossed on the silky fabric. The sash around his waist is a light seafoam green color and threaded with gold that shimmers as the fabric rustles.

Even in the darkness, Oikawa radiates light. Iwaizumi has never seen anyone more beautiful.

“Hana-chan made this outfit for me,” Oikawa says. “How do I look?” He twirls to show Iwaizumi the back as well.

Someone who hasn’t known Oikawa for long would never be able to hear the nervousness in his voice, but Iwaizumi can hear it as clearly as the wind blowing through the seashell chimes dangling outside his home.

He walks over to best friend and hums, “Something’s missing…”

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, and Iwaizumi wants to kiss the crinkled area smooth. Instead, he reaches above Oikawa’s head and plucks the largest cherry blossom off the tree. He takes the flower and tucks it behind Oikawa’s ear.

Iwaizumi smiles, stroking the soft hair between his fingers before pulling his hand back. “There. Now you look perfect.”

Oikawa stands frozen in place. “Iwa-chan—” he whispers, dark eyes falling to Iwaizumi’s lips, before he’s cut off.

“Oh my God, you guys are fairies!” a little boy with a buzz cut yells, pointing between the two of them.

Iwaizumi feels like he’s been doused in ice cold water and woken up in a nightmarish alternate reality. He almost gets whiplash with how fast he turns to face the boy. His heart is racing, and his mind is telling him to flee, flee, _flee_.

His mouth doesn’t seem to be working as he stares tongue-tied at the boy, but Oikawa has always been quick with words.

He laughs, forced and fake but still good enough to fool. “Are we so handsome that you’re calling us fairies, little one?”

The young boy crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks. “I’m not little! I’m nine-years-old!”

Oikawa pretends to think for a second before answering. “Oh, well, I guess that is old.” His eyes turn sharp then. “And since you’re _that_ old, you should know better than to peep on other people, especially when they’re changing.”

“And you should know better than to change outside,” the boy retorts, and if Iwaizumi wasn’t a nervous wreck inside, he’d say he actually likes the feisty kid. “And besides, I closed my eyes. I’m not a pervert!”

Oikawa sighs in exasperation. “Look, kid—”

“My name is not ‘kid’. My name is Takeru,” the boy interrupts.

Oikawa grits his teeth and tries again. “Look, _Takeru_ , I don’t know how much candy you’ve had tonight, but maybe it’s time to stop and go home, hmm? Clearly, you’re seeing things. Where are your parents? We’ll return you to them.”

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa in surprise. They should be running _away_ not running _to_ more humans!

“My mom is enjoying dinner by the canal with her boyfriend,” Takeru explains. “She told me I could play with my friends, but they were boring me. Then I saw you guys, flying like two balls of light to behind this temple, so I followed you. I thought I was seeing things, but you guys really are fairies, huh?”

Iwaizumi finally finds his voice. “Takeru, we’re not fairies. That’s crazy!”

Takeru gives him a deadpan look. “I saw you both with wings and pointy ears before you sprinkled something blue on yourselves to make you human. You were still wearing your fairy clothes before you decided to change.” He smirks and holds up a phone. “And I got it all on video.”

“Why, you little…” Oikawa seethes, hiking up the sleeves of his yukata. His geta clunk loudly as he advances on Takeru. Iwaizumi notes, with admiration, that the boy doesn’t even budge.

He holds Oikawa back. “Oikawa, no!” Then, to Takeru, “Yes, we’re fairies.”

Oikawa gasps in incredulity. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi ignores him and continues talking to Takeru. “Please, you can’t tell anyone though.”

“Ok, I won’t,” Takeru says with conviction, and Iwaizumi believes him. “But in return I want to hang out with you guys tonight.”

“No way,” Oikawa says with finality clear in his voice.

Takeru shrugs and unlocks his phone. “Well, then I guess I’ll just upload that video on the internet—”

“Fine, you can hang out with us,” Iwaizumi grunts in displeasure. “But you have to delete that video in front of us at the end of the night.”

“Deal!”

As the three make their way through the cherry blossom trees, Oikawa attracts a lot of attention. It’s mainly females who ogle him without shame, but Iwaizumi notices a few guys checking him out, too. Iwaizumi feels his blood boil, and he imperceptibly quickens his stride. What he really wants to do is kiss Oikawa senseless in front of everyone and watch their jaws drop in surprise. He wants to revel in their jealousy.

Wow, Oikawa has rubbed off on him a lot more than he had thought.

Said best friend hisses in Iwaizumi’s ear. “I can’t believe you signed us up to be babysitters! I had it under control!”

Iwaizumi glares. “You were about to attack a child.”

“I wasn’t going to attack _him_ ,” Oikawa corrects, “just his phone.”

“Stop fussing already,” Iwaizumi says. He looks over at Takeru, who’s staring in awe at all the flowers above them. “Besides, he doesn’t seem like a bad kid.”

Oikawa’s jaw drops in disbelief. “Don’t tell me you actually _like_ the brat!”

“I do,” Iwaizumi admits. “He definitely gives your smart mouth a run for its money. Besides, you did always say you love interacting with humans. Well, here you go.”

Oikawa mumbles something incoherent and looks away.

“What are your names, anyway?” Takeru asks Iwaizumi.

“I’m Iwaizumi, and this is Oikawa,” Iwaizumi tells him as he points to himself and his best friend.

“You know,” he continues, “we made all these cherry blossoms bloom.”

Takeru looks at him with wide, curious eyes. “Woah! Really?”

Iwaizumi nods with a smile. “Yeah, we got to the Mainland at the crack of dawn and started working until all the flowers blossomed.”

“The Mainland?”

“It’s what you humans call Earth.”

“Ohh,” Takeru says. “So where are you guys from?”

“See that second star on the right?” Iwaizumi points his finger to guide Takeru’s eyes to the unmistakable celestial body. “Just beyond that is our home, Pixie Hollow.”

“So, there are more fairies like you?” Takeru asks in wonder, eyes sparkling.

“A lot more.”

“And they all make flowers bloom?”

“No, not all,” Iwaizumi explains as they sit down where they have a great view of the cherry blossoms. “Only the garden-talent fairies. There are many different talents like light, animal, water, snowflake, and even cheese-making.”

Takeru giggles into his hand, and Iwaizumi heart goes soft at the adorable action. “Cheese-making? Seriously?”

“Trust me, they’re a big deal in Pixie Hollow,” Oikawa says, adjusting his yukata. “Once you taste their cheeses, you won’t wanna stop eating them.”

“Remember the time you ate so much cheese that you threw up in one of Kawanishi’s carved pumpkins?” Iwaizumi recalls with perfect clarity.

Oikawa’s blush bleeds down his neck. “No!”

Beside Iwaizumi, Takeru laughs.

“And then he had diarrhea for a week,” Iwaizumi tells him. “I warned him not to eat so much.”

“Iwa-chan, stop embarrassing me in front of the human!” Oikawa whines, face redder than before.

Takeru falls onto his side as he continues laughing, and tears gather at the corners of his eyes.

“He’s just like you,” Oikawa observes with a pout. “He also finds joy in other’s misery.”

Iwaizumi grins and bumps his shoulder against Oikawa’s. “Come on, loosen up a little!”

“Whatever,” Oikawa mumbles.

When Takeru’s calmed down, he asks Iwaizumi and Oikawa to tell him all about Pixie Hollow. And they do, although, surprisingly, Oikawa ends up doing most of the talking. Truth be told, Iwaizumi is content with just sitting there and listening to Oikawa speak. Whenever Oikawa talks about something he finds interesting, his eyes glow brighter, and he has a cute habit of gesturing with his hands.

Oikawa explains to Takeru how fairies are born from a baby’s first laugh and how they arrive at Pixie Hollow as a dandelion seed before pixie dust transforms them into what they are today. He tells him about the pixie dust’s powers, about the talent choosing ceremony, about their friends, and even complains about Ushiwaka and Kageyama.

Takeru leans back on his hands and muses, “I think if I were fairy, I’d be an animal-talent one.”

“Oh, yeah?” Iwaizumi says. “Why?”

“I really like bugs!”

Iwaizumi holds up his hand for a high-five, and Takeru returns it. “I like bugs, too. They help garden-talent fairies out a lot. I should introduce you to Bokuto. He’s an animal-talent fairy.”

Takeru buzzes with excitement at the idea.

“All that talking has really made me thirsty,” Oikawa says. He stands and straightens his yukata. “I’m going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?”

“Can you get me an apple juice, please?” Takeru asks.

Oikawa nods. “Sure. And you, Iwa-chan?”

“Water is fine.”

Oikawa makes an “Ok” sign with his thumb and forefinger. “Roger! I’ll be back faster than you can say, ‘Flowering freesias float and fall to the forest floor for future frolicking friends to find’!”

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa’s retreating figure with a smile as his heart overflows with love for the dorky fairy.

“You like him, don’t you?” Takeru suddenly asks.

“Wh—what?” Iwaizumi squeaks, face flushing.

“You look at him the same way my mom’s boyfriend looks at her,” Takeru explains. “Have you told him you like him?”

Iwaizumi debates whether to lie to the boy or not before he thinks, to hell with it. It’s not he’s ever going to see him again after tonight, and he could use an ear to listen to him lament. Plus, Iwaizumi secretly admires Takeru’s perceptive nature.

“No, I haven’t.”

“If you don’t, then someone else will,” Takeru states.

Iwaizumi thinks about all the fairies that flirt with Oikawa and sighs. “You think I haven’t thought about that?”

The boy shrugs and mumbles an “I don’t know.”

“Do you have someone you like?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Yeah!” The boy lights up like a Christmas tree. “There’s a really cute girl in my class with bright orange hair. She reminds me of a sunflower, and she likes bugs, too!”

“Would _you_ tell her you liked her?”

Takeru looks at him like he’s stupid. “No way! What if she rejects me?”

Iwaizumi balks. _This kid!_ he thinks before he realizes how Takeru managed to worm his way into his heart so easily.

He reminds him of Oikawa.

Iwaizumi throws his head back and laughs. “You’re something else!” he says as he ruffles Takeru’s short hair before asking, “Do you think he likes me back?”

“I think he does, but he’s just as nervous as you are. If you’re waiting for him to make the move, then it’ll probably never happen.”

Iwaizumi’s heartbeat quickens at the statement. He’s never considered the idea that Oikawa may also like him but be too scared to say anything. Just like Iwaizumi, he could also be worried about ruining their friendship.

Iwaizumi thinks back to all the time they’ve spent together, how everyone jokingly refers to them as an old married couple, how Hinata had thought they were already dating. It makes sense why the fairies make such comments. Oikawa never spends as much time with anyone than he does with Iwaizumi. Yahaba himself had mentioned once that he’s never seen Oikawa smile so genuinely in front of anyone who wasn’t Iwaizumi. Then there was a time when a mining-talent fairy had confessed to him and how Oikawa hadn’t talked to him for a week before Iwaizumi assured him he’d rejected her. He hadn’t understood Oikawa’s weird behavior at the time, and just chalked it up to him being jealous that Iwaizumi almost got a fairy-girlfriend before he did. But suddenly it all made sense.

“Iwa-chan, if you stare any harder, you’ll burn a hole right through that tree trunk,” Oikawa says as he passes Takeru his apple juice.

Iwaizumi snaps out of his thoughts and stares at Oikawa like he’s seeing him for the first time. The longer he stares, the hotter his face feels.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa's voice is soft with concern, “are you ok? Your face is really red.” He reaches out and places a cool palm on Iwaizumi’s forehead. “And you’re warm! Do you have a fever?”

“I—I’m fine, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi stutters, feeling embarrassed, especially since he can see Takeru watching them from the corner of his eye. He drags Oikawa’s hand away from his face and misses the touch immediately. “I don’t have a fever. I’m just hot.”

Oikawa hands him his drink. “Here, drink some water. It’ll help.”

Iwaizumi thanks him and does as he’s told. It helps, but only a little. He knows that the only way he’ll truly feel better is if he confesses his feelings to his best friend.  

Takeru’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out and reads the message on the screen before sending a reply.

He looks up Iwaizumi and Oikawa with a frown. “That was my mom. She wants me to come back.”

“Oh,” Oikawa says with an expression mirroring Takeru’s. Looks like Oikawa wasn’t immune to Takeru’s charm either. “I was going to tell you all about the Autumn Harvest Festival next. It’s one of our favorite times of the year.”

Takeru’s eyes fill with tears. “I don’t wanna go! I want to stay here with you guys!”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi says gently as he places a hand on the boy's head to keep him from crying, “we’ll be back next year. We can continue our conversation then.”

Takeru sniffles and nods reluctantly. “Ok.”

“We’ll meet behind the same temple as tonight,” Iwaizumi tells him. “It’ll be our secret rendezvous spot.”

The boy perks up at the idea. “Sure, let’s do that!”

“Now don’t keep your mother waiting, little one,” Oikawa says fondly.

“Oh, and as promised…” Takeru finds the video of Iwaizumi and Oikawa transforming into humans and deletes it in front of them. “There!”

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi says.

Takeru doesn’t move as he holds the phone tightly in his hands. His face is pink. “Before I go, can I—can I take a picture with you both? I promise I won’t show it to anyone!”

Oikawa shrugs. “I don’t see why not. We look human anyway.”

Iwaizumi nods along, and the three of them get in position for the picture. Takeru is between them, all smiles and crinkled eyes, as he forms a peace sign with his fingers. Oikawa leans in close to Iwaizumi and loops his arm around his shoulder to also make a peace sign. Iwaizumi smiles, tilting his face closer to Oikawa’s. Their cheeks brush, and Takeru takes the picture.

He grins, satisfied with the result, and Iwaizumi agrees. They look great.

“Thank you!”

“No problem,” Oikawa replies, showcasing his real smile.

“Iwaizumi-san, can I talk to you for a second?” Takeru asks, pointing to a spot a few feet away, but one that would be out of Oikawa’s earshot.

Oikawa narrows his eyes at them curiously. Iwaizumi avoids his gaze. “Uh, sure.”

As soon as they’re in the clear, Takeru turns to Iwaizumi and says, “If you tell him you like him, then I’ll tell the girl in my class I like her, too.”

“But how will you know for sure that I’ve told him?”

Takeru smiles. “I know you will because I can tell you like Oikawa-san a lot. You just need to be more confident, that’s all!”

Before he finally leaves, Takeru hugs both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Bye, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san! Thank you for tonight! I’ll see you next year!”

“Bye, Takeru,” the fairies say in unison. Iwaizumi is sad to see him go.

“Can we adopt that human?” Oikawa asks as he watches Takeru wade through the crowd.

Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh. “I wish. But no.”

“That’s a shame,” Oikawa says, then, when Takeru’s disappeared from their sight, “But what’d he say to you anyway?”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and decides it’s time. “He gave me courage.”

“For what?”

“For this.”

Everything seems to slow down and turn hazy, but Iwaizumi’s rapid pulse beats like war drums in his veins as he takes Oikawa’s hand in his. He intertwines their fingers and kisses the back of Oikawa’s palm. “I have loved you for a very long time, Tooru. And apparently, it’s obvious to everyone, even a nine-year-old human boy who we’ve only known for a few hours, except you. But it’s about time you knew, too.”

Oikawa’s silent for a few tense seconds. “You’re not joking, are you?” he whispers.

Iwaizumi caresses Oikawa’s cheek, and the latter's lashes flutter at the touch. “I would never joke about something like this.”

“Hajime,” Oikawa breathes low and rough. “I feel like I’m dreaming. I’ve imagined this for so long.”

“You have?”

Oikawa covers Iwaizumi’s hand on his cheek with his own. “Yes! Ever since you helped me spray Ushiwaka’s house with a skunk.”

Iwaizumi groans. “Can we please not ruin the moment by mentioning his name?”

“But it’s true!” Oikawa exclaims as he brings his face closer to Iwaizumi’s. “I knew then and there that you were the one for me. You get me like no one else.”

His eyes are mesmerizing as they sparkle brighter than any lantern around them, than star above them. They’re like Iwaizumi’s own unwavering guides as they help him navigate the darkness. He knows he will only ever look for them if he’s ever lost.

“I knew you were the one for me, too.”

When they kiss under the cherry blossoms, slow and sweet, Iwaizumi feels how the ocean waves must after the clouds have parted to reveal the sun. Oikawa’s scorching touch along his skin is liberating as Iwaizumi curls against him because this time it doesn’t burn; it heals. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend [bluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluu/pseuds/bluu) for betaing this fic for me! Couldn't have done it without her help! <3  
> 


End file.
